A Kitten's Birthday
by Kmbrun
Summary: A one-shot of Plagg trying to decide what to give Adrien for his birthday. Warning: Spoilers - briefly contains Trixx and mentions Pollen. Enjoy xxx


A Kitten's Birthday

Plagg stretched and yawned as he awoke for the day. But what a day it was to be. It was his chosen's birthday! Plagg had just found out about this fact the other day and it was only mentioned in passing! Which was rather strange as his previous kitten hadn't stopped talking about his birthday for a full month prior to the event plus at least a fortnight afterwards. All the gifts and parties...

At least Adrien hadn't found out Ladybug's identity as he would be sure to gush endlessly about whatever she got him. The way he went on about her now... and that was without knowing the lady under the mask!

Plagg shuddered at that sickening lovey-dovey thought.

All Plagg needed for his happiness was cheese, so why not share that happiness on his kitten's birthday.

He went into the doll house that Adrien had bought him; ages ago it felt like now (even though that may or may not be the case). In one of the 'rooms' he had been storing a piece of _Delicious_ _Camembert_. It had been saved from his endless need for cheese by the old skill of 'out of sight, out of mind'. Will power was needed for the smell. He took a moment to savour its pungent stench before wrapping it loosely in a red ribbon stolen from Nathalie.

His unsuspecting kitten was getting ready for the day in the bathroom brushing his teeth when the gift-carrying-kwami came floating up to him, "Happy Birthday Adrien!"

"Ugg, Plagg! Get that filfy piece of Camembert out of my face," Adrien said, moving his hand to quickly cover his nose from the offending gift.

 _Ok not the reaction I was expecting. Ahh well, waste not, want not. And I want this!_ Plagg thought as he opened his mouth wide and ate it with gusto and rubbed his happy tummy. _I will do better next year..._

* * *

Nearly a full year had passed and Adrien's birthday was a month away. He needed to start to figure out what to get his kitten. Last year had been a disaster. But what do you get a kid who has everything already?!

The next day in school he floated silently over to Marinette's bag "Pst, Tikki, are you awake?"

"Plagg, you are the one who is usually asleep, not me."

"Yeah well, just checking.." He phased through the fabric, "Hey there my little lovebug" 3 Plagg rubbed his cheek next to hers affectionately.

"What do you want this time?" Tikki looked at him suspiciously but still returned the affection anyway.

Gasp! "Why Tikki, you wound me!"

"As sweet as you are, everytime you call me your lovebug you always want something.."

"I'm stuck on what to get Adrien for his birthday.." Plagg admitted "Last year I specially saved some delicious Camembert for him but he didn't want it."

"Get him something he likes, not what you like you dork."

"Yeah but he has everything. And I mean everything! What can you get for a guy like that?"

"Just go with your instincts. You'll figure it out."

"But what if..."

"You will figure it out. Its really not like you to worry so much. Now go back to Adrien, class is nearly over"

"No its.." he was about to finish that sentence with 'not' but then the bell rang and he had to dash back to Adrien before he got caught out.

* * *

"Pst, Tikki..." A week till Adrien's birthday and Plagg was back for advice.

"Hello Plagg. Figured out a gift yet?"

"No..." Plagg's ears drooped, "What did you get Marinette for her birthday?"

"Some craft supplies she had had her eye on for a while."

"How'd you manage that? We can't go out and buy things."

Tikki shifted uncomfortably "Its a secret."

"Tikki..." he turned on his best puppy dog eyes. He may be a cat but what works works. But Tikki turned her back in resolve.

After a moment an evil glint appeared in his eyes, too bad Tikki couldn't see it. He came closer and closer, Tikki still unaware until he had his paws on her.

Her eyes shot open "Plagg you wouldn't..." his paws were directly on some of her most ticklish spots. After being together (on and off) for centuries they knew each other rather well.

"Tell me." he demanded.

His paws started to move, just a little to give her a taste and she let out a giggle. She quickly tried to muffle the sound with her hands. They were in the middle of class! He only had to do a little more and she would spill the beans. All the beans.

"I ASKED RENA ROUGE FOR HELP!" Tikki burst out before the tickling continued.

"Wait what?"

"As soon as I told Trixx and Rena Rouge what I needed they were happy to lend a helping hand."

"But that means Rena Rouge knows who Ladybug is! We're not meant to tell them if we know, they're meant to find out themselves!"

"Marinette already knew who Rena Rouge is. And when I asked Trixx about it **privately** Trixx said Rena Rouge had worked out Ladybug's identity already but was waiting for Ladybug to tell her in her own time. In her words it is 'great teasing material'"

"How did Marinette figure out who Rena Rouge is so quickly? It took our chosen's absolutely ages to figure each other out. They are clueless!"

"Master Fu let Marinette choose who to give Trixx to."

"What about Pollen?"

"...it worked out in the end..." was the only answer (if elusive) Tikki would give on that matter.

The bell rang and Tikki all but shoved Plagg back towards Adrien, just incase an Akuma attacked during lunch.

* * *

The next class and with no waiting around Plagg was back in Marinette's bag. Only to be met with more than just Tikki. Trixx helped her stare Plagg down so all he could do was slowly back away. What ever those two were planning he did not want to be caught up in the midst of it!

Later on he found some Camembert in Adrien's locker. Message received, he would have to stop bugging Tikki about the gift...

* * *

The night before Adrien's birthday and still no closer to a gift for his kitten. Not even an idea, a plan for one, anything. Frustrated Plagg wandered around the mansion when all were asleep. Or so he thought.

Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap...

 _What was that sound?_ Thoughts of birthdays and gifts out the window as curiosity took hold.

 _Curiosity killed the cat... But satisfaction bought it back!_ Plagg thought with a cheshire wide grin, _Besides, cats have nine lives..._ He went searching. The closer he got the louder the tapping became.

 _Aha! Satisfaction is found!_ It was Nathalie typing away in her office. _But what was she doing up so late?_ He wondered. She evidently wasn't happy about still being at work. It wasn't just concentration marking her face, a frown of deep displeasure too.

Flap-flap. Flap-flap. Flap-flap.

Now a new sound was to be heard, coming closer too. _Oh no..._ Plagg started looking around the room for how the butterfly might enter the room. There! He spotted the curtain move with a slight breeze. Nathalie worked better in a cooler room, helps her stay awake. But in this instance it would also help Hawkmoth akumatise her. _Not on my watch! Its my Kitten's birthday and my kitten is sleeping!_ Plagg's hunting instincts took over and he caught the incoming butterfly in his mouth!

 _Er now what? Ladybug isn't here to de-evilise it..._

* * *

"Uggg. What is it Plagg?" Adrien sleepily opened his eyes as Plagg was insistently pawing his face in a bid to wake him up. He saw it was still dark outside "What time is it? Is there an Akuma?"

Plagg discovered how hard it was to talk with his mouth full of butterfly. His muffled attempts worked at getting Adrien's attention though as the teenager turned to his Kwami.

"What in the?" Adrian carefully took the butterfly from Plagg.

Mouth free he could finally talk. "Happy Birthday Adrien!"

"You... how...?" Adrien didn't know what to say.

"I was wandering around and it was going to akumatise Nathalie. So I... yeah."

"Wow. I had better call La-I mean Marinette." Adrien was still not fully used to calling his partner by her proper name. A blush appeared on his face, visible even in the low light, at the thought of seeing her soon. He picked up the phone. It took a while before Marinette's sleepy voice to answer it.

"Hello?"

"I need you." Adrien said before realising how that sounded. "I, I mean you as Ladybug."

"An Akuma?" Marinette was instantly sounding more alert.

"Not exactly.." Adrien hedged around the question. I mean is it still an akuma if its not in a person?

"Where are you?"

"My room."

* * *

Five minutes later Ladybug was knocking at his window.

"That was fast!" Adrien exclaimed, not mentally prepared.

"Well you weren't exactly clear on what you needed me for..?" Ladybug said, obviously curious.

"This:" Adrien released the butterfly. It fluttered hesitantly as if unsure where to go or what to do in its new surroundings.

"Ahhh!" Ladybug let out a surprised yelp before quickly spinning her yoyo to capture and purify the butterfly. They let it fly harmlessly away before turning to each other. "I guess that theres a story to tell here somehow?" Ladybug came closer to him.

"Ehehe" Adrien scratched the back of his head, not knowing how to begin with it.

"Tell me tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah, sure."

"Oh and Chaton?"

"hmm?"

"Happy Birthday" Ladybug went onto her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek before dashing off home.

All Adrien could do was stare out of the window after her. His hand moved to his cheek and his face got as red as a tomato. _This was starting out to be one of the best birthdays yet!_

* * *

 **Bonus story**

After seeing Trixx in Marinette's bag with Tikki it was obvious that Rena Rouge was in the same class as them. In a plan to try and find out who she was for himself Plagg went looking to find her by phasing into everyone's bag in the class one by one.

He didn't find Trixx... but he did find Pollen.

Trixx likes to hide in Alya's voluminous hair so she can peek out into the world and occasionally pull pranks.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

This is a one-shot and thus complete.

Hope you liked it xxx

 **Special thanks to Yellow14** for helping me fix a slight grammar error and correcting me on Alya's super hero name: Rena Rouge. I couldn't find the name so had previously had 'Volpina' as the name xx


End file.
